091216 - Parental Interrogation
LL: After your morning military drill, and listening to your father's racist rant (as usual) you hear his voice come over the intercom while you're eating breakfast. "Mute, report to my office. Immediately." AC: Mute looks over to the intercom and sighs to himself. He's not unused to having to end breakfast quickly for whatever the day demands, but it's still rarely plesant. He finishes what he can, briskly hurrying over to his father's office. He pauses for a moment outside the door, and knocks three times before entering. LL: "Come in." Kyle calls from within. AC: Mute enters, closing the door behind him. He quickly takes a seat, sure to sit up straight in the presence of his dad, while awaiting instructions. The office... well, the thing that is getting to him the most is the severed troll head, as it seems. Beyond that, he seems mostly unbothered. LL: Kyle's steepling his fingers. "You and Duck have gotten close." LL: It's not a question. AC: Well, he wasn't expecting that... satement? Mute was for questions or instructions, so hearing that threw him for a loop somewhat. Gotten close? Yeah, they're friends... and that's all that can be said on the matter? Mute shrugs ever so slightly, before correcting himself and simply nodding. LL: "She blushed when she spoke of you. She's having an appointment with a doctor right now, but she has a task she must complete this afternoon, and she has requested you by her side for it. So, I'm going to ask a question, and I want an honest answer from you." Kyle stares you down. "Are you romantically involved with Duck?" AC: For a breif moment, Mute looked at Kyle like he was insane, then shaking his head no. Posture from before having dissapeared, Mute looks extraordinarily baffled. He gives an annoyed glance to Kyle, not pleased to have skipped most of breakfast for early-morning confusion... Mute soon realizes his mistake, and tries to right himself, wishing not to come across as disrespectful in front of his fathe AC: r. LL: Kyle nods. "Well, she seems to have feelings for you, so try to let her down gently. Now, onto this afternoon's business. In case you were not aware, Duck is, in fact, our missing Prince Tutu. Well, Princess, but that's beside the point. She's Lila's only child." AC: The look on his face shows that no, he was not entirely aware of this fact. Not questioning this for the moment, he nods. Duck is a princess. Noted. LL: "She will be filming a promotional video after lunch, where she will be executing an Alternian Spy that stumbled upon our compound. She has asked for you to be there for moral support. Your job is to make sure that she goes through with it. Understood?" AC: Now that actual instructions are being given, Mute is in his element. Knowing how dangerous an Alternian spy could be, it makes sense that Kyle would want an execution. He nods slowly, somewhat troubled. He then nods again, more sure this time. Moral support? He can do that. LL: "She was having a very hard time with the idea of the execution. So we are going to make it very easy on her. You're going to help her, and reassure her. Is there anything you need clarification on?" AC: He thinks it over for a few seconds, arms crossed. Realizing he does have ONE question, he quickly and carefully aquires a pen and paper. He writes: "One question: What will be the method of execution for the spy?" LL: "Gunshot. It should give her a bit of distance from the act, while still making her visually culpable to the resistance that sees the video. They need to believe she is one of them, and this is the most effective way." AC: Mute nods, in a slightly approving way. Gunshot will be the easiest way, yes. It makes sense. "No further questions," he writes. LL: "Good. Go finish your breakfast, then get to your chores. I will send for you and Duck after lunch. You're dismissed." AC: Mute exits, slightly relaxing only when the door to the office is shut behind him. Category:Mute Category:Post-Kyle Category:Carter